drabbling in space
by writlings
Summary: a collection of drabbles highlighting the fun times and sad times, the good times, the bad times and the varied relationships and adventures of our heroes. [prompts/suggestions/ships/scenarios accepted]
1. one

" **number 5" wasn't just a silly old nickname.**

 **.**

It was the name Coran used for his favourite nephew, just to annoy him, because while he was the youngest of five, he was way too small by Altean standards, much to the poor boy's chagrin.

So, whenever he saw Pidge fumble around and moan about her shortness, he'd remember the nephew he loved so much and missed. And when she'd turn around and flash that cheeky grin? It made him smile. She made him smile.

Maybe this _was_ him, who knows?

Number Five wasn't just any silly old nickname.


	2. two

**to mend or not to mend**

[part I]

 **.**

Pidge bites her nails _a lot_ so Allura makes it her life's mission to make Pidge have long nice nails and gives her a real nice manicure, but she ruins it within minutes.

Allura tries to put bitter stuff on her nails, ties bags onto her hands, throw things at Pidge each time she brought her nails close to her mouth, _everything,_ to avoid her biting them, but in vain. Then when Allura finally gives up and flops down beside her, sighing about how she won't be able to draw the green lion on her nails like she wanted to, Pidge immediately jumps up and starts following Allura around, begging for another chance.


	3. three

**to mend or not to mend**

[part II]

 **.**

Pidge bites her nails so much that it drives even the normally tolerant Hunk insane.

So what does he do to show his annoyance?

He flicks spoons, spatulas and anything he can get his hands on at the moment actually, at her head every time those grubby little fingers come anywhere near her mouth.

And take it from Pidge, it really hurts.


	4. four

**to mend or not to mend**

[part III]

 **.**

Lance finds Pidge's nail biting amusing, to say the least. Also, watching Allura and Hunk all flustered over such a silly thing makes him crack up even more. While he did understand that it was disgusting and he did shudder to think of his own perfectly filed and rounded nails in that short, brittle, horrible condition, he still didn't think it was that big a deal to throw a fit over.

But one night while he was dozing off under his mud pack, a sickening thought came to mind. A thought which involved curved and sharp bits of nails stuck to intestines and stomach linings and Pidge keeling over because she stabbed herself to death by consuming it all–- oh no.

Which is why now Lance is constantly hovering over Pidge with a worried look and wants to just tie her hands to a pole or something. Never mind the innuendo in that statement, THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT, because Lance can't have his shortie die on him like that, no quiznaking way would he allow it.


	5. five

**to mend or not to mend**

[part IV]

 **.**

Keith doesn't really get Pidge's nail biting antics, to be honest. They don't even taste that good. But what he _really_ doesn't get is Allura and Hunk making such a fuss over it all. Even Lance was being more of an idiot than was typical.

They're just _nails_.

And thus he just graces the entire show with a trademark disdainful look from the couch, which no one really notices (because really, who cares about the disdainful look™ from _Keith_ of all people) and so he turns over with a slight huff and goes back to sleep.


	6. six

**to mend or not to mend**

[part V]

 **.**

One thing Coran had noticed was that Pidge never _ever_ bit her nails while Shiro was in the room.

At first, he put it down to coincidence, but then he slowly unearthed a pattern. According to him, rapid nail-biting _always_ started, without fail, when the black paladin left the room, and the minute he popped back in, there would be no sign of it. None whatsoever.

Hence, rapid nail-biting and the black paladin were related. Somehow. He didn't know _how_ ,but there definitely was a connection.

He sighed as he sipped his tea. _'But why?'_ he wondered, scratching at his moustache. It didn't make any sense to him. At all.

However, it made a _lot_ of sense to Pidge.

You see, even one disgusted look would kill her, and she knew that. She shuddered at even the thought of it. _One_ disapproving glance from Shiro was all that it took and she didn't have the guts to do 'that nasty thing' again.

Also, why else do you think she bit her nails at lightening speed when he so much as even _looked_ the other way?


End file.
